Kaposi's sarcoma herpes virus (KSHV) is the most recently identified tumorigenic herpes virus infecting man. KSHV is the etiologic agent of Kaposi's sarcoma (KS), primary effusion lymphoma and multicentric Castleman's disease. KS is a multifocal tumor observed in elderly Mediterranean men, the immunocompromised and individuals affected with HIV/AIDS. It is the most frequent tumor of HIV-infected individuals and is the leading human cancer in sub- Saharan African countries. This 18th International Workshop on KSHV and Related Agents is an annual meeting for research scientists from around the world studying all aspects of the biology of KSHV and related agents. The objective of this meeting is that scientists will share their recent findings, network and collaborate. Contributions to the meeting from groups working on related gammaherpes viruses are also expected. These viruses include others infecting humans (Epstein Barr virus) and those infecting animals, such as murine herpesvirus-68, rhesus rhadinovirus and herpes virus saimiri. The meeting will run for four days and will cover aspects such as clinical settings, epidemiology, pathology, treatment/Intervention, molecular biology, molecular mechanisms of tumorigenesis, and immune evasion. This conference grant application requests funds to reduce the travel and registration costs to US pre- and postdoctoral trainees in viral oncology. Delegates: The scientific program advisory committee consists of two members of the Organizing Committee and the 19 members of the Scientific Committee. 4 of the members are from foreign institutions (2 Europe, 2 China), and eight of them are women. The entire committee represents diverse scientific expertise, geographic location and institutional affiliations. It is also predicted thatthere will be a diverse group of participants/delegates in attendance, as determined by attendance at the previous meeting in from 1999-2012. In addition to USA delegates, participants are anticipated from the United Kingdom, Canada, China, Finland, France, Germany, Italy, Israel, Mexico, Scandinavia and South America. Meeting location and dates: The meeting will be held on June 30-July 3, 2015 at the Westin Diplomat Hollywood Beach Resort and Conference Center located in the vicinities of Miami and its Beaches and Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA.